Arale Norimaki
Arale Norimaki is the main protagonist of the Dr. Slump series. She is an android built by Senbei Norimaki, known for her naïvety, energetic personality, lack of common sense and unbelievable superhuman strength. Ironically, she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that she is no more than a typical girl, which they appear to believe in spite of them taking notice to numerous displays of her superhuman capabilities. Creation and Conception Akira Toriyama was asked to put in a robot as the co-lead by his editor Kazuhiko Torishima when he mentioned that he wanted to make a manga about a doctor. Initially Toriyama planned on making the robot big, but decided that it would end up being too big to fit in the panels and decided to make it small. Torishima did not like the idea and so Toriyama created the robot girl Arale since Torishima liked girls a lot.Dr. Slump extra chapter, "Dr. Slump A True Story" Appearance Arale has the appearance of a little girl with purple hair and glasses. Over the years of the series run, Toriyama tended to end up drawing Arale shorter and making her look a lot younger than her appearance at the beginning of the series. Personality Arale has the personality of a goofy naïve child, despite being intelligent enough to do advanced mathematical equations. She has a somewhat kind personality, by saving her father or neighbors by using her power. She enjoys many popular Japanese Superhero shows such as Ultraman and Astro Boy as well as Giant Monster movies such as Godzilla and Gamera. Her favorite hobby is poking poop with a stick and a weakness of hers is that she cannot resist the urge to poke it. She is optimistic, friendly, bubbly, caring, somewhat mischievous, an animal sympathizer, funny, clueless, lovely, playful, is able to make new friends quickly, and has a very short attention span. She also has a motherly side, cares a lot about her friends and family and is always ready to help. A common gag is that Arale, having been designed as a child, complains about not having a "big enough chest," a desire which Senbei declines to fufill. Her disappointment in this may allude to Arale's inheritance of some of the perversions of her maker. She also tends to lift her shirt with no regard; doing so on one occasion simply to gesture as she asks Senbei if she can launch rockets from her chest. History The Birth of Arale Arale Norimaki was created by Senbei Norimaki at the beginning of The Birth of Arale! in the laboratory of his house. After failing an eye-sight test, she was given glasses to be able to see being her only physical flaw. When first brought her to outside through the town of Penguin Village, she was introduced to Aoi who was the manager of a cafe called the Coffee Pot. There, Arale was given the identity of being Senbei's younger sister to hide the fact that she was an android. The next day in Here Comes Arale!, after meating the headmaster, Arale enrolled in Penguin Village Middle School to fit in with the other kids. Her teacher was Midori Yamabuki who was Senbei's dream girl. In class she sat next to Akane Kimidori, the rebellious younger sister of Aoi. Arale shocked everybody at the school on her first day with her intelligence during class, and strength during P.E. At the end of the day, she followed Akane, who was meeting up with Taro Soramame, and his younger brother Peasuke. Not knowing Arale's power, Taro tries to intimidate her by punching a soda can, but she easily destroys a pole, scaring them and making them respect her as a friend. In Something's Missing!, Arale tells Senbei that she is missing a body part that all the other girls have and he invents the See-Thru Glasses to see woman in town nude for reference so he can make the supposed missing part for her but she tells him it was a belly button after he already got injured from being hit by Midori's scooter. In Dr. Monster, she gets kidnapped by Dr. Monster in an attempt to get ransom money for a giant monster encyclopedia. At his hideout King Gidora Mansion, Arale ends up bonding with the criminal over giant monsters and becoming friends. She ends up going unconscious freaking him out and even puzzling a doctor who came by. Senbei ends up finding her thanks to the K-9 Robot and fuels her back up with Robovita-A. In Which Will It Be?, Arale became popular enough at Penguin Village Middle School to the point that every club in the school wanted her, but she ended up being too good for all of them. She eventually joined Akane's club, the Sukeban Deka Fan Club. Arale frees a Bear that was being held captive by a cruel owner and replaces it with a stuffed bear she made herself in Bearly Friends!. She along with Senbei help train the bear to get him physically fit to return to the wild. After returning him to the wild, the bear gets shot by a Hunter and Arale angrily throws the hunter and his assistant far away. Arale sacrifices her body so Senbei can save the bears life by turning him into a cyborg and makes a new body for her after returning home. In The Time Slipper, Senbei finishes working on a time machine named Mr. Time, he shows it to Arale who accidentally gets transported through time. After spending some time in the past she transports back to the present proving Mr. Time to be a success. After the Time Slipper was successfully tested, and Arale goes on a journey with Senbei and Peasuke to the prehistoric ages to capture a dinosaur in The Mysterious Egg. While they're there, Peasuke's prehistoric ancestor gives them a mysterious egg in exchange for Senbei's lighter. When they return to the present, the egg hatched, turning into a strange baby with wings instead of a dinosaur. Arale named the baby Gadzilla, Gatchan for short, after convincing Senbei to keep it during Is It a Girl? Is It a Boy!?. The next day, Arale and Senbei decide to find out how they are going to deal with raising Gatchan, and Arale found out that Gatchan eats anything but rubber. When Arale playfully threw Gatchan really high on accident, it fell to the ground revealing that Gatchan could survive even that. Later that night in the bath, Arale and Senbei discover that Gatchan had wings. Arale on the Loose Sometime after Arale started 8th grade''Dr. Slump'' chapter 14, "Arale on the Loose: Part 1", she came across a Bank Robber while she was out playing with Gatchan, who was running away from the Police, when he accidentally robbed the Police Station instead of the Bank. The bank robber thought Arale and Gatchan were just innocent kids and decided to take them as hostages and hide in an abandoned hut. While there Arale tries to play Ultraman with the robber and accidentally shoots herself in the face with his gun, frightening him into thinking she killed herself but didn't, actually affecting only her glasses instead. The robber then chose to distract Arale by blind folding her, giving her a kendo stick, laying perfectly still, and hoping she'd be distracted. His plan backfires however, when she ends up using it to destroy the entire hut, while playfully trying to find him. The robber then tried to threaten Arale afterwards by holding his gun to Gatchan head but when Gatchan ate it, he ran away scared, trying to find the police as he would prefer to be arrested then dealing with them.Dr. Slump chapter 18, "Kidnapped!?" Four weeks later, while studying with Peasuke and Akane at the Soramame Barber Shop, the bank robber returned and tried to take Senbei and Kurikinton as hostages after suffering humiliation from his last appearance to prove he is not a joke. When the police arrive, the kids come into the front area to see what is going on and the bank robber sees that Arale and Gatchan is among the group and decides to run out and turn himself into them but Gyaosu yells at him for being a coward and forces him to go back into the barbershop and continue what he started.Dr. Slump chapter 22, "Barbershop Panic: Part 1" Arale continues to playfully mess around with the bank robber as one of the hostages in the barbershop. Kenta Kuraaku of the PCB TV shows up to interview the bank robber but mistakenly ends up interviewing the "hostages" instead until he is amazed when Gatchan eats the microphone, which Akane tells him is nothing compared to Arale who can break the Moon with a rock. As night approaches, Kenta continues his news broadcast and focuses on Arale instead, who takes a rock and throws it directly at the moon, splitting it in half. During the excitement, with the crowd watching what Arale is capable of, the robber walks away saying that he will never rob again.Dr. Slump chapter 23, "Barbershop Panic: Part 2" Earth S.O.S.! One night when Arale and Gatchan were up really late playing, a giant dice landed in the front yard of the Norimaki house and they went in front to check it out. When they went up to it, it turned into a flypaper trap and they were taken aboard King Nikochan's spaceship by King Nikochan's servant when he was asked to bring some Earthlings. While on the ship, Arale met King Nikochan, the evil king of an alien race called the Nikos. Arale made fun of King Nikochan because of his funny looks and did not take anything he said seriously. After they destroyed Mars to try to get her attention, she was too busy messing around with Gatchan. When the Nikos were getting the laser to destroy Earth next, the ship got eaten by Gatchan, which saved the planet.Dr. Slump chapter 29, "Earth S.O.S.!: Part 1" After the ship was eaten, Arale told them that Senbei can build them a new ship and decided to save the Nikos by having Gatchan fly them to Earth's atmosphere and into Penguin Village. On the way to her house, Arale introduced the Nikos to stuff on Earth such as mountains and poop. After introducing the Nikos to Senbei, to have him build them some new transportation, she took them to the Coffee Pot and showed her friends the Nikos and all the goofy stuff they were capable of doing. When they were done and left with the new vehicle Senbei built for them, Arale surprises him by telling Senbei that they were aliens and he had accidentally built them a car instead of a spaceship, leaving the Nikos still stranding on Earth.Dr. Slump chapter 30, "Earth S.O.S.!: Part 2" One night while Arale was sleeping, a Mole Cricket jumps into her mouth, thinking it is a giant hole. While he is inside her body, Mole Cricket causes Arale to malfunction, making her act like a normal little girl. While the whole village is confused and saddened over Arale losing her personality, the cricket eventually leaves her body and Arale's weird personality comes back. The village held a festival afterwards to celebrate Arale returning to normal.Dr. Slump chapter 31, "Arale's Big Change" One hot morning, while wearing winter clothing, Arale was burning some of Senbei's old stuff in the Furnace outside, when Senbei yells at Arale for doing something stupid like that, and discovers an old tape from his father telling him how to make the Fall-Go-Boom Love Potion. Senbei then insisted on Arale and Gatchan joining his adventure to Wonder Island, to obtain a tear from Ogre-king Gyaska, a necessary ingredient in the potion because it would be dangerous otherwise. Upon arriving on Wonder Island via Super Mecha "Ping-Pong", Arale already starts messing around with all the strange creatures on the island. As Senbei is trying to ask a vampire woman directions to find Gyaska, Arale bugs her by poking her and then bites her butt as she was attempting to suck Senbei's blood. After Senbei gives the vampire Emergency Insta-Blood to drink, they are pointed in the direction of Gyaska which is at a point called "Loch Out" where Arale ends up fighting a dragon that comes out when they attempt to plant the morning glory seeds to reach the top.Dr. Slump chapter 32, "Hello! Wonder Island" After Arale throws the dragon into space, they celebrate and plant the seeds, growing a bean stalk which takes them into the skies where the Ogre-King resides. When they arrive in the presence of Gyaska's castle, they are greeted by Gyaska's Guards who inform them that they have no business being in his country. Arale befriends their dinosaur that pulls their chariot which causes him to abandon them and throw their chariot in the wall in favor of Arale's admiration for him.Dr. Slump & Arale-chan Hello! Fushigi Jima" When they confront the ogre king himself afterwards, he gets angry and tries to attack them but Arale ends up running out of Robovita-A causing her to suddenly shutdown. Gatchan ends up having to defeat Gyaska instead and Arale gets refueled on their way back after obtaining the tear. When they arrive back in Penguin Village, and Senbei successfully creates the potion, Arale decides to go show it to her friends while Senbei tries to invite Midori over, with the intention of her drinking it. Unfortunately, Arale ends up tripping and the potion falls onto the tree in their yard, causing it to come to life and fall in love with Senbei instead, making the whole trip end up being a waste.Dr. Slump chapter 33, "The Ogre-King Gyaska" Dr. Mashirito's Ambition Arale becomes a target for Dr. Mashirito when he finds out that she is the strongest robot around. Mashirito comes to Penguin Village to fight Arale using his robot, Caramel Man 001, but Arale easily beats him. Penguin Grand Prix Arale's second encounter with Dr. Mashirito is during the Penguin Village Grand Prix which is held by Tori-Bot. During the race, Arale has no problem, even with several distractions setting her back. When it comes down to the last three racers which are her, Senbei and Dr. Mashirito using his Caramel Man 002, the winner is Arale but by technicality Tori-Bot declares himself the winner. Shortly after assembling a team with Suppaman, Gatchan and Oinkety Oink called the Global Defense Force, Mashirito comes back with his new invention, Caramel Man 003, and his new team, the Mashirito Army, consisting of him, King Nikochan and King Nikochan's Servant. Mashirito's new plan for handling Arale is using a Poop-bot to distract her while he shoots her with a powerful laser, with Gatchan captured in a rubber claw to prevent him from eating the rest of the robot. While Arale is distracted by the Poop-bot, Mr. Pig pops one of Caramel Man 003's tires, causing Arale to pay attention to the fight again, where she headbutts the robot to free Gatchan so he can eat the Robot, leaving Mashirito defeated again. I am Obotchaman Mashirito's next conflict with Arale is when he creates his fourth Caramel Man which is known as Obotchaman. Instead of trying to destroy Arale, Obotchaman becomes good and falls in love with her. Other Media ''Dragon Ball'' series Minor Cameos Other than her appearance in the General Blue Saga, Arale makes many minor cameos in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. *In "The Emperor's Quest", Arale appears on a poster in Bulma's Capsule House. *In "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi", a different poster of Arale is seen in the same spot in Bulma's Capsule House. *In "Find That Stone!", Arale can be briefly seen for a second on the TV Master Roshi is watching. *In "Global Training", a poster with Arale on it is seen inside of Launch's Capsule House. *Arale appears on a poster in Son Gohan's room in Dragon Ball Z movies. *An extremely drunk Master Roshi made a facial impression of Arale's face in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *Arale appears on a cake with a Tori-Bot when Goten imagines what his wish for Shenlong was gonna be in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. *In the episode "Granddaughter Pan", a book with Arale's name on the side can be seen on a book shelf in Gohan's house. DB2AraleCameo.png|Arale poster in Dragon Ball episode 2 DB3AraleCameo.png|Arale poster in Dragon Ball episode 3 Red Ribbon Army Saga Arale appears during the General Blue Saga of the Dragon Ball. She and the Gatchan prove able to ride the Kinto'un, indicating that they are pure of heart, when befriending Son Goku who came to Penguin Village chasing General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army to find his stolen Dragon Balls. While General Blue is shown to be a challenge for Goku, Arale comes in and easily defeats Blue, proving to Goku that there are still lots of stronger people out there and he even tells Arale that she should enter the next World Martial Arts Tournament, though she did not end up attending for unknown reasons. Mystical Adventure Arale appears in the 1988 film Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure when she spontaneously appears with the Gatchans and launches a boulder at Taopaipai, who is riding a pillar in pursuit of Goku. She later pokes him with a stick, after he face plants into the ground. Dragon Ball Super While in Penguin Village, Arale is poking poop when Goku unintentionally shows up with the use of his Instant Transmission. Arale greets Goku, but he immediately uses his Instant Transmission to attempt in reaching King Kai's planet. In Dragon Ball Super, Arale shows up in Episode 69. She has taken a dose of Playtime X fed to her by the ghost form of Dr. Mashirito. Vegeta agrees to play with her but she clearly outclasses him and Vegeta admits to never wanting to fight a gag character ever again. After recognizing Goku she he does a beam battle with him as Super Saiyan Blue which ends in a draw. Arale wants to do it again but 100x stronger. Bulma is able to summon Lord Beerus who destroys Ghost Mashirito and then throws back Arale, who remains completely unfazed, despite her head coming off again. Just as he is about to attack her, he is incapacitated by all the delicious food he had just eaten. The Playtime X then wears off, and Senbei apologizes, while Goku and Arale hope to fight again. Rocky In the 1989 spin-off manga Rocky, Arale meets Rocky, a man who is constantly committing speeding. He tries to lose her, but the girl manages to catch him and puts a poop on his head. ''Doctor Slump'' 1997 anime Arale was originally going to be a sexy, blonde teenage house maid, but lightning hit Senbei's house causing his machines to malfunction and he ends up creating her as a weird, nearsighted little girl with super powers instead. Arale's appearance was changed to her hair being brown instead of purple. While Senbei went out to get clothes for her Arale, she ran around Penguin Village destroying several buildings. Video Games Arale first appeared in a 1982 handheld game Dr. Slump Arale Part I: Hoyoyo Bomber. She later appeared in a ''Dr. Slump'' video game for the Arcadia 2001 released in 1983, in a ''Dr. Slump'' game for PlayStation based on the second television series in 1999, and in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan for Nintendo DS in 2008. Arale appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, and she is the final special boss of Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. She also appears in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact and Dragon Ball Heroes. Arale is a playable character in several Jump video games, including Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and J-Stars Victory Vs. She is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Relationships Romance *[[Obotchaman|'Obotchaman']]: Obotchaman is in love with Arale, and as the series progresses it becomes more apparent. He blushes whenever Arale takes him by the hand, and sometimes even the simple act of having her around makes him happy. Arale, meanwhile, doesn't seem to be aware of his crush on her but she adores Obotchaman as a friend. On occasion, Arale admits that Obotchaman is the guy she likes the most implying that she returns his affection deep down but she is still too childish and naive to understand the concept of love and romantic feelings. In the future, they are shown to be together and have a robot child, built by Senbei. *'Head of the school': The Head of School falls in love with Arale at first sight and convinces her to go on a date with him (although she doesn't know what a date is). Although everything was a disaster, he still shows romantic interest in her but Arale doesn't return his feelings. *[[Prince Monster|'Prince Monster']]: Prince Monster came to Trampire's Castle requesting that Trampire and her servants find him a human girlfriend from Penguin Village. The minions bring back Arale, whom Prince Monster ends up liking a lot. However, Arale did not follow the qualities of an ideal human girl such as beautiful singing. He ends up liking her even though Arale destroyed the castle with her N'cha Cannon. Prince Monster ends up leaving, but gives Arale his autograph. *[[Karute Karte|'Karute Karte']]: Another prominent suitor is Karute who is first introduced in the manga: Dr. Slump Returns, But only For a Little While. He is a brilliant student, a champion soccer player and the eldest son of a wealthy family of doctors, but Arale immediately proves to be smarter, stronger and more athletic than him. Being impressed with her many abilities, he starts developing feelings for Arale. They quickly become friends, but it's unknown if Arale was aware of his romantic feelings for her. * Guys down the street: In the manga Dr. Slump Returns, But only For a Little While, Turbo (Senbei's son) built Arale a watch that can transform your body into an adult woman, and while jogging through the town with her new body, two men come and instantaneously fall in love with her beautiful figure. They show mostly a physical attraction to Arale, but when Arale goes back to normal, the two guys disappear and we never see them again for the rest of the manga. Family *[[Senbei Norimaki|'Senbei Norimaki']]: Arale is often portrayed as Senbei's troublesome sidekick during many of his schemes, with things usually getting out of hand due to her goofiness. Senbei is often impatient and exasperated by Arale's antics that put him through a lot of trouble, but he still genuinely cares for her and acts as her father-figure. Although he introduces Arale as his little sister to other people, they have more a father/daughter relationship. *[[Gatchan|'Gatchan']]: After coming out of the egg, Gatchan automatically becomes Arale's adoptive little sister, making her happy. They have a very close relationship, being both very playful, silly and fun-loving. They play all the time together, always get along, and help each other when needed. Gatchan follows Arale everywhere and is her closest friend. *[[Midori Norimaki|'Midori Norimaki']]: At the beginning of the series the relationship between Arale and Midori does not seem to go beyond a student/teacher relationship. When she marries Senbei, their relationship goes from a student-teacher relationship to a mother-daughter relationship. Midori becomes a surrogate mother for Arale, being affectionate with her, caring for her, along with other things. *[[Turbo Norimaki|'Turbo Norimaki']]: Arale is like an older sister to Turbo. He occasionally plays with her and the Gatchans and they get along very well. Turbo also regards Arale as his "Onee-San (オネエ さん) (older sister). Turbo is one of the few characters in the series (along with Senbei, Dr. Mashirito, Obotchaman, and possibly Gatchan) that know that Arale is a robot, as seen in the manga Dr. Slump Returns, But only For a Little While. Friends *Akane Kimidori: Akane is Arale's best friend at school and they often get into mischief together. Akane is able to take advantage of Arale's naive nature and easily convinces her friend to prank people and get into trouble with her, although this does not seem to bother Arale and on the other hand, finds it fun. *Taro Soramame: Like Akane and Peasuke, Taro is often surprised by Arale's abilities. Despite this, they are shown to be good friends, even though Arale sometimes causes trouble for Taro such as when she wants to buy a bra. *Peasuke Soramame: Peasuke does not seem to have problems with Arale, and they usually get along. They are both the shortest students at school (although earlier in the series Arale was even taller than Peasuke), and they are often seen hanging out with Akane and Taro. In the episode "What's with the Egg?! ("The Mysterious Egg'' in the manga) Peasuke was the only one of Arale's friends who time traveled (Taro had a soccer game and Akane had fallen asleep), probably because he was the only one interested. Arale is also willing to help Peasuke, such as when Peasuke is concerned about the height difference between him and Hiyoko, a girl he has a crush on. *Tsukutsun Tsun: Arale and Tsukutsun are good friends, and he is one of the few people who tolerates and accepts Arale's childish behavior. Being a robot, Arale is the only girl in Penguin Village who can touch Tsukutsun without him turning into a tiger. In Heart Pounding Tonight Arale invites Tsukutsun to stay overnight at Obotchaman's house with them, causing Obotchaman's jealousy. However this is resolved when Tsukutsun tells Obotchaman that he's not romantically interested in Arale and he likes another girl. *Tsururin Tsun: Arale and Tsururin are good friends although they don't interact much with each other. Like her brother, Tsururin appears to be friendly and tolerant of Arale's behavior. *Kinoko Sarada: Arale considers Kinoko a "friend", but Kinoko does not feel the same way. She finds Arale annoying and she's jealous because Arale has more friends. *Chivil: Chivil initially was aimed at killing Arale (she understood without regard to) but as the episodes progress, Chivil will be captivated by the kindness of Arale and because this ends up preferring to play with children instead of killing, Arale also usually Tivil nickname him. He genuinely likes Arale and they have a good friendship. *Son Goku: Arale meets Goku when he falls off of the Flying Nimbus in front of her. They become good friends, and Arale has helped Goku to fight against General Blue, as well as Taopaipai and Sergeant Major Purple. They have very similar personalities and get along very well. In the remake they are seen playing together, and Arale has even revealed to him that she is a robot. They meet again in Dragon Ball Super, but Goku surprisingly not recognized. Special abilities *'Arale Kick:' She uses this attack on Senbei in the Dr. Slump chapter "Sad, Sad Santa" and on General Blue in Dragon Ball. She runs after the target and does a running dropkick. *'Earth-Splitter:' Arake punches the ground and it splits the planet in half. *'Headbutt:' Not your average headbutt. If her enemy is airborne, she jumps up very high and head butts the enemy in the torso with great force. It usually sends an average person flying hundreds of miles. *'Kiiiiiiiiin:' A technique that Arale uses to go very, very fast (about 500 miles per hour max). She basically leaps very far. There is a move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 resembling it, called "Ping!", and is also one of 2 cries she does when she does a Dash. *'N'cha Cannon:' Arale's secret weapon, it is a very powerful beam shot from her mouth. To use it, all Arale has to do is breathe in and yell "N'cha" (Senbei's greeting) very loudly. First used in the chapter "Monsters' Night" while she was sleeping, and later in the chapter "The Biggest Bye'cha of All: Part One" to destroy an alien flying camera. *'Transformation:' A technique that Arale uses to "transform" into her "alter-ego" Ultraman. She demonstrates this ability by taking out a flashlight, turning it on, and saying "Ultra-Man! Schwaaa!" Then changing her clothes into a spandex superhero jumpsuit and then saying "Schwaaa!" again. Used in "The Story of Donbe". *'Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon:' A technique that Arale uses several times on Senbei as a prank. She loads a cannon with a pumpkin or a watermelon and shoots it at the target. She usually wears a kunoichi outfit when performing this attack. First used in at the end of "Arale's Big Change". *'Woohoo!:' Arale picks up a large boulder and throws it at her opponent. This is one of her moves in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Playing Pro-Wrestling:' A combination of the Arale Kick and Headbutt, followed by a beam from the Gatchans. This is her most powerful move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Feminine Allure:' Described under her talents in the Dr. Slump Ho-yo-yo Resume extra. She comically refers to having it all the time. Voice actors *1980s series and Dragon Ball: Mami Koyama *Harmony Gold USA Dub: Cheryl Chase *1990s series: Taeko Kawata *FUNimation Dragon Ball English Dub: Meredith McCoy *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Brina Palencia Trivia *Arale's name is a pun on ''arare (あられ), a kind of small mixed rice cracker. With the family name ("Norimaki Arare"), it refers to a sort of arare wrapped with nori seaweed. *Arale was the first of Senbei's inventions to be seen. *Toriyama reused Arale's character design for the character Lucca in the video game Chrono Trigger. References External Links *Arale Norimaki on the Dragon Ball Wiki ja:則巻アラレ Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Norimaki Family Category:Parents Category:Robotic Characters Category:Senbei's Inventions Category:Superheroes